besties
by Downworlderkittymia
Summary: clary and jace are besties and blah blah blah ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; hey second story and i'm sorry to be a dork but who else life has been took over by shadow hunters and guess what i became 13 on the 7th sooooooo i'm super duper happy so here is my second story x**

 **Their Backstory**

clary and jace were both 6. when they first met in the institute after Clary's mum Jocelyn died (accidentally murdered by valentine BTW) they had to share a room after valentine ruined the London institute and they all had to move to their institute (basically the one clary, jace,izzy and alec live in ) clary and jace became friends instantly after having to share his bed for an entire year and a half until the London institute was fixed . Isabelle and alec could have bedrooms of their owns and so could jace and clary. But were they all happy?

when they were 16 they started getting closer and everyone started thinking they were a couple because they started having sleepovers,holding hands, hanging out and even training together but what everyone didn't know they were each-others first kiss. clary never told jace her feelings for him and jace never told his feelings for her no matter how close they were.

when clary was 18 she got her own apartment and jace stayed in the institute they barley saw each other anymore and clary had started dating a vampire she met in this cafe that was near her apartment but they weren't serious because Simon was always complaining about holding hands, hugging and staying in the same bed and when jace had found out she was dating this distant vampire he went mental. he went on a rampage over the phone at clary and Simon, she had been so upset at him she ignored him for the rest of the week he felt so guilty and went to see her...

 **Now**

it was a moody Monday, Clary and Simon were on their way back to the apartment when a homeless man appeared in front of them "i'm sorry we have no money on us" Simon said pitifully . "i don't want your money, i want Clarissa" the man said tentacles shooting from his back then lunged at clary .Simon ran off leaving her to kill it . jace saw what was happening he thought clary could deal with it but when he saw no weapons on her and her vamp bf run off he jumped in front of clary and stabbed the demon in the chest splattering his white shirt in black blood ."jace?" clary stared confusedly at him he turned to her and sarcastically said "you have a brave boyfriend , anyway what are you doing walking around with no weapons you could of been hurt" he pulled her into a hug covering her in blood too ."jace your getting blood on me" . a smirk now plastered on his face "i know". they were stood outside of clary's apartment when she was attacked so she brought jace in side holding his hand all the way up " i'm sorry for going off on you about your boyfriend" . she turned to face him and smirked"lets just say ex-boyfriend" he returned the smirk and followed her in."you shower first and i'll put your clothes in the washer. if you want to you can stay the night and watch a movie then watch me brake up with simon" she calmly said. "inviting me to stay the night you have a boyfriend,naughty" jace said mockingly . she stood in front of him close enough so that their noses touched they could feel each others breath "yeah i'm different now so watch your back" clary said huskily jace looked into her eyes to see lust."oh i will, watch your back too"he growled grabbing her waist and pulling her aggressively closer to him. then they started laughing . "what do you wanna watch" clary asked not moving from their position when all of a sudden jace flung clary on to the sofa and sat on top of her waist " how about kick ass 1 and then we watch 2 or we could just stay like this ya know" he said bending down to kiss her she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in "you still need a shower " he sighed " your no fun" and walked into the bathroom

clary went into her bedroom and got changed into a green top and some black checkered shorts she hadn't needed a shower since jace had only got blood on her clothes she went back in the living room and put the movie and waited on the sofa . when jace came out he was in a towel "i kinda have some clothes Simon left because he didn't like them" . jace saw that he had left some black checkered bottoms and a white top .he picked up the checkered bottoms "i sleep shirtless so i'll take these" he went into the bathroom and came out again in the bottoms and sat with clary.

after the movie clary was asleep so jace decided to take her to bed he picked her up , walked into her bedroom and gently put her on her bed and crawled in next to her and got him and her under the covers. she moved next to him and whispered in his ear "i need to tell you something" jace looked at her confused "what?" . " i love you" clary whispered in his ear

 **thanks** **for reading and thanks to my friend mikky he helped me with this and i love the people who have like my previous story clace or reviewed oh and follow ma fave fanficors (or fellow authors) serenecalamity, niknakz93, adele18 and theelsianprincess xxx -M**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, i just wanna thank who ever follows my stories and my fellow author** **Mikkymess** **he has helped through**

 **writers block and so has other authors . on with my hopefully good story xxx**

it was about 3 in the morning and jace was just laying there awake staring at clary asleep cuddled up to his bare chest. thinking over and over about what she said

 _"i love you" clary whispered in his ear_

jace had so badly wanted to kiss her but he weirdly felt uncomfortable . All the girls he had slept with after she left just so he could forget her came popping back into his mind when he was pulled from his thoughts and back into reality. "good morning" clary yawned . "hey clary did you sleep well" he said like he just woke up. "yeah. did you ?" she asked. he nodded "do remember what you said last night". she looked down at her hands awkwardly "yeah jace i love you, i always have". she gasped when she felt jace's index finger lift her head up by her chin "i have always loved you too" they both leaned in. all of a sudden , the doorbell rang "clary its Simon let me in!" Simon shouted through the door. jace angry from that kiss-block(cock-block but kiss) ran up to the door and opened it to see the vamp stood there ready to explain but as soon he seen that it was jace he became infuriated. "she's done with ya mate" jace chuckled. clary heard all the commotion and came to the door to see the last person she wanted to see. Simon. "clary let me explain!" Simon shouted as he spotted clary next to jace .jace's hand being on her waist made him so mad . "Simon you heard him, i'm done with you" she said walking away ."so your leaving _me_ for _him_ !" Simon shouted after her "so what if i am but i definitely know im leaving you" she turned and said telling jace to shut the door .

 **3 hours later**

"wanna go train" clary said before going to grab her coat. "first" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him "how about we stay here and finish what we about to do before that stupid vamp showed up". she pushed him up to the wall and kissed him it was short so jace grabbed her arm and pinning her to the wall so she couldn't leave and carry on kissing "are we together now? " clary breathlessly said. "i thought i love you too was a enough for you " he said before grabbing her hand " how about we find the vamp and torture him all day. where does like to hang out". clary smirked " we'll find him at java Jones"

when they got to java Jones, Simon was sat with Maureen ,kissing "what the fuck" clary hissed. when they walked in clary when strait for their table and sat down the were in a round boot so the sat on the ends to stop them from leaving. "HEY!"clary loudly said . they both jumped in surprise oh, hey clary" Maureen said. "so how long you guys been together" clary said pretending to be unaware about her ex boyfriend ."6 months, we started dating on your 18th birthday". jace laughed "well that is weird 'cause clary started dating him on her 18th too ,isn't that right clary ". she nodded ."what the fuck!" Maureen cried out at him. " i was with him for 6 months too" maia shouted and joined the table with them blocking Simon in even more he jumped on the tabled and went for the door to escape the eyes of angry females and a very angry jace when he got the door _finally_ he thought when a pair of arms pushed him to the ground. "Isabelle?" Simon confusingly looked at the owner of very strong arms...

"Simon i can't believe you, you cheated on all of us" she said with tears in her eye. she let go of simon and hugged clary, crying into her neck. " i cant believe you vamp all these innocent girls and you took advantage. your gonna pay!" jace shouted while lunging at simon who stood there scared then clary stood in front of jace grabbing his hand " jace don't"she begged. he looked in to her eyes and all his anger disappeared "fine, but he needs to leave" he spoke gently nodding toward simon who looked like he needed to start wearing adult pampers.

 **hoped u love if u did send me some good feedback-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : hi yeah I'm weird if you haven't figured that out but I'm me and sorry for the long time it took to update. thanks for the support mikkymess , Sammyport and panda2004 . on with the chapter !**

Simon nodded. he walked out of the door and was gone in a matter of seconds "I can't believe him, look what Camille turned him into" clary said sighing

"yeah he is so different now, oh by the way Maryse kicked me out again, so can I stay at yours?" Isabelle said looking upset . "sure why not, I'll make jace take the sofa" clary replied happily. "what's going on with you and jace, huh" Isabelle said wiggling her eyebrows. "I think you can guess!" clary laughed loudly when jace came over "guess what?" he said tilting his head to the side "nothing!" they both shouted with fake innocent faces. he wasn't convinced. "oh by the way your staying on the sofa" Isabelle blurted out . " why " he said looking at clary worriedly **.** _I'm fine_ she mouthed to him " 'cause I'm staying there idiot " Isabelle said . " jace's face was full of anger now " no, no you are not !" he shouted and stormed away.

when they got to clary's apartment ,isabelle and clary ran into the bedroom,threw a pillow and a blanket out and slammed the door. after an hour of watching films, feeling guilty they came out of the room and joined jace in the living room, isabelle pulled out 3 bottles of smirnoff and jack Daniels from her bag and said "drinking games?".jace's face lit up as did clary's. "yes!" they both shouted.

they all decided to play truth or dare drunk edition "so clary , truth or dare ?" isabelle said looking at clary mischievously ."dare" she said returning the look "ooh, i dare you to call Simon and rant at him or to run around the street bra-less" isabelle said making jace a tiny excited for her to chicken out but she didn't she had already called simon and he picked up ."clary?" a voice came from her phone "i hate you Simon, you stupid person" she slurred down the phone ."where are you?" Simon said a little worried."home"she said confused .the phone went dead and then the doorbell rang."who could it be?" isabelle said getting up "nah it's ok ill get it" clary said getting up . when she opened the door simon was there looking at her , he barged passed her knocking her to the floor ."what do you thing you doing?" jace said running to clary to see if she was ok but was pulled back and flung to the ground . simon was smacking jace so hard . jace fought back but clary intervened pushing them both apart "STOP!" she yelled making them both jump slightly she pushed Simon away and went to jace to see his wounds some were kind of serious so she lifted his top and used her stele to do the iratze rune he slightly tensed under his touch. simon stormed off and slammed the door behind him . **_3 hours later ._** they all sat down clary was snuggled up to jace and was asleep , isabelle was sprawled out on the floor .jace decided to carry clary to the bedroom and lay her down he went back to isabelle and helped her up onto the sofa. she fell back to sleep instantly ,jace went back to clary and snuggled up to her his life was perfect now he thought.

 _ **the morning**_

clary woke up to find jace tossing and turning in his sleep "hey, hey jace"she said shaking him awake. he woke up. "sorry, nightmares" he said looking embarrassed ."it's fine" she said softly then kissing him, gently grabbing his hair."i love you so much clary"he whispered in her ear. he got out of bed and went into the kitchen ,clary not far behind him. she made coffee and shut the window to keep the street noises out while jace made breakfast."eggs,bacon,beans and toast " he said making clary practically scream with excitement internally "after this we can go to the institute"she said pointing out where she wanted to go. when they woke izzy up to she if she wanted to come she simply just got up,went into the bathroom and came back out an hour or two later fully ready.

when they got to the institute jace asked if they wanted to hunt some demons they all agreed (alec,isabelle and clary) "i had a look at the radar there's demons dotted all over New York, first we'll go to the demon at an abandoned amusement park called Coney Island in Brooklyn" jace explained."okay, alec you tell mom where we're going and me,clary and jace can get geared up" isabelle ordered everyone." 'Kay!" they shouted at her with fake smiles.

 ** _the amusement park_**

As they were walking jace said they should split up but isabelle didn't want to since it was a big place and they could get lost."I WANT TO SPLIT UP!" jace shouted at isabelle ."NO!" she shouted back then they all stopped when a demon came pouncing from behind a rusty ticket booth "delicious" it said holding the lifeless body of a young girl who it must have lured there .it lunged at isabelle who stood there whip at the ready .she slashed at it with her whip and took it to the the ground she slashed it across the throat with her seraph blade ."that was close!" jace shouted ."yeah it was , thanks for the help" isabelle said shouting at them. "DON'T EVEN START IZZY!" he shouted. "stop,izzy. and you to ,jace " clary said glaring at them. jace's face went from angry to infuriated and he stormed off .she ran after him. "stop,jace,wait!"she shouted after him. she just about caught up with him when he turned to her and aggressively pushed her to the wall smacking her back against the wall. "stop following me clary" he said to her then he stood back from her and grabbed his stele tracing the speed rune and was gone in a matter of slid down the wall tears steaming her face. he was gone...

 **do you think i should make jace or clary cheat next chapter. thanks for the support xoxo -gossip girl jk -M**


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm sorry i have decided to stop writing besties . i haven't got writers block i just can't seem to think of what to write i just keep thinking of new stories so i'm sorry to the fans of this story i am really upset of the fact that i couldn't continue my most liked story so far. this is what i came up with before i couldn't concentrate on just this story.**

jace had been gone for 6 days, clary was in java Jones looking for a place to be from everyone (basically drama) she sighed in defeat when she spotted simon coming towards her she turned away and went to the door when she felt his hand on her wrist "don't leave,please" he begged. she nodded in response and sat at a table with him."wheres your 'boyfriend' " he said adding the air quotes in an assholey way **(a/n: yes assholey).** she shrugged her shoulders. " how devastatingly sad" he said sarcastically rubbing his hand up her thigh. she didn't say anything when he leaned over and started kissing her . she honestly couldn't care anymore so she started getting into it. he pulled away and smirked "how about we take this to your place?". she nodded and they got up .

when they got the apartment simon had clary up on the wall and was kissing her she unlocked the door and they both started undressing quickly. they got to the bedroom and that's when clary started wishing she had soundproof walls.

jace was walking into clary's apartment buildings elevator and when it got to her floor simon was waiting on the other side with messy hair and an unbuttoned shirt. "new style choice or sex?" jace asked snarkily as simon stepped into the elevator and he stepped out. just before the doors close simon smirked and said "ask clary". jace knew what that meant and ran to her door it was unlocked so he barged in and seen clary picking up her clothes in just a pair of red lacy bra and pants. she looked up immediately "shit!"

 **im writing a new story at the mo im calling it 'the new beginning' and btw i write my chapters on paper then post them and edit them too.**

 **the new beginning is like forbidden** **by** **TheElsianPrincess** **. instead of war people can't reproduce anymore for some unknown reason and the only saviors are two teens. clary and jace,**

Forbidden by TheElsianPrincess Clary lives in a world decimated by nuclear war. Her new job? Reproduce with a partner for 17 years. The catch? Don't fall in love. Clary has no problem with this system, until she begins having nightmares about a certain boy with gold eyes. When she finds she's Coupled with the same boy, her first reaction is terror. Is love worth the risk of death? Highly Sexual Content!


	5. Chapter 5

**im back! and eating pizza! thanks to a guest with the reveiw starting with "fuck omg" thanks! and i wrote some one shots in skeg and i was wondering if you wanted me to put them on here and i found out that i'm short sighted and i now have glasses x**

clary dropped the clothes she was holding and stood silently still. jace was angry.

 **jace p.o.v**

How could she do this to me. i deserve it but she didn't have to stoop that low. God i'm such an idiot for leaving. "i'm so sorry" i said knowing it was partly my fault. she walked over to me . i couldn't handle her right now so i held my hands up holding her back . she looked as if she was about to cry. she dropped to the floor in front of me crying her eyes out. i couldn't hold my self back anymore and hugged her she cried heavier in my arms i felt like i was responsible for her tears

 **simon p.o.v**

ha that stupid jace thinks he owns clary. enjoy life wanker. she was mine before . i don't care she broke up with me . she's _mine._ she will be all mine soon too and i know who to call.

 **sorry for the short chapter i think i will continue this story but i haven't wrote anything down yet so just wait guys! i will soon xx -M**


End file.
